Psicofonía
by MayAlbarn
Summary: Las tristes psicofonias de un amante, les cuenta su historia a 4 chicas al igual que a sus amigos, que esta se relaciona con su pasado. Enseñandote a que el amor no es hasta que la muerte los separe, sino eterno... Pasen a leerlo si quieren saber mas.


**Hi minna! **

**Antes de escribir la continuación de Anima Custode... un one-shot de una canción que me fascina de Gloria Trevi! x3! ... bueno los que la conocen han de saber entonces de que trata, yo la trate de hacer un fic por que cuando la escuche de nuevo después de no haberla escuchado después de mucho tiempo... ¡Pum! Las ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza *-*, pero bueno el punto es que aquí les traigo lo que escribí (todo por no hacer tarea x3)... Yey! Mañana no tengo clases! x3 eso es lo bueno xD en fin aquí esta.**

**Disclaimer:**** Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif) al igual que la canción no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Psicofonía<strong>

**...oOoOoOoOoOo...**

Tsubaki, ese es mi nombre, vivo en una de los barrios más antiguos de Death City junto a mi técnico Black Star. El salió junto a su buen amigo Death The Kid, yo saldré dentro de un rato junto a mis amigas Liz, Patty y Chrona. Ellas son muy geniales, iremos de compras por un rato.

"Ding Dong" El sonido del timbre sonó y sali a ver, ahí estaban ellas sonrientes, las invite a pasar un rato, encendí mientras la radio de la sala, la cual sonaba una música clásica, ellas se acomodaron el los sofás y yo fui a la cocina por algo de té y pastelillos que prepare.

- ¿y como están? –les pregunte animadamente-

- muy bien Tsubaki, gracias por preguntar –dijeron todas a coro-

- y tu ¿Como estas Tsubaki? –Me pregunto Liz-

- muy bien, chicas nos divertiremos ¿v... –la radio me interrumpió al escucharse una extraña interferencia, se escuchaba al principio como si no estuviera en una estación, luego cambio a otra y empezó a cambiar, nosotras curiosas nos acercamos y la radio se movía un poco-

- _Han transcurrido unos cuarenta años desde que Jürgenson grabara, sin proponérselo, la primera psicofonía conocida. Ya sabe... una en que su madre muerta le llamaba cariñosamente por su nombre. Otra que probablemente recuerden es una que se grabó en una casa abandonada. Una voz de niña, viniendo de lejos, se preguntaba: ¿Qué hago aquí?__** –**_comenzó a escucharse desde la radio, nosotras pegamos un saltito y de la nada se paro la radio, nos miramos todas como preguntándonos "¿Qué sucedió?", pero ninguna conocíamos la respuesta. De la nada comenzamos a escuchar una canción algo espectral muy hermosa y triste a la vez, proveniente de la casa frente a la mía, una casa muy antigua vimos un espectro en la ventana y de la nada comencé a ver muchas escenas en mi cabeza...

...

El alma de un joven chico de al menos 19 años, vagando por el interior de aquella casa por cada paso que daba las velas se encendían al igual que las antorchas en el lugar, estaba muy polvoriento, las cortinas algo desechas y comenzando a deshacerse, muebles un poco desgastados y muy polvorientos, algunos cuantas cosas tapadas con sabanas blancas.

Aquel joven era alto, y pareciendo de familia millonaria de hace ya tiempo. Su mirada era rojo carmín, su cabello algo extraño, de un color blanco. Su ropa pareciera ser sacada de la Época de la Colonia, tal vez esa fue la época en la que murió.

Se veía el tiempo pasar rápidamente, el cantando algunas psicofonías muy hermosas y tocando un piano colocado en el lugar, mirando por la ventana, espantado a chicos que solo querían hacer una prueba de valor, entre otras cosas que sucedían en esa casa.

El tiempo se detuvo de repente, y vimos a una chica rubia ceniza de por lo menos 18 años, ojos verdes jade, vestida con ropa de moda de Diciembre de hace por lo menos unos tres años... espera... ¿¡Esa es mi amiga Maka! ... seguí viendo las escenas, y vi como entraba a mi casa junto a las demás chicas, todas sonriendo, las vi a todas salir y despedirse, pero Maka se quedo viendo a la casa tan antigua, la mire abrir el portón, en mi pensamiento solo se venia "Vaya, Maka siempre tan aventurera" entrando por la casa vagando por los pasillos hasta encontrar algo tapado con una sabana blanca.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo ella, destapando aquello, viéndose un espejo grande, miro su reflejo y vio a un espectro en este, aquel joven de ojos carmín, ella no puso ningún gesto en su cara de miedo, primero sonrió al verlo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, lo miraba sin temerle, a pesar de verse con una luz dorada, pareciendo fuego y algunos colores. –

- ¿Por qué no me temes? –el le pregunto, algo asustado en su tono, el la miro a los ojos, pareciendo perderse en ellos-

- ¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo? –le miro sonriendo tiernamente, acercándosele-

- ¿¡Por qué! –Pregunto asombrado- ¡pues por que soy un fantasma! –exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio-

- pues no te tengo miedo –sonrió feliz, soltando una risita-

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –el la miro-

- Maka Albarn –sonrió feliz ella- ¿y tu? –pregunto-

- Soul Eater Evans – le sonrió el fantasma-

- que gracioso, tu nombre hace juego con lo que eres –rio quedamente, pero el rio tambien pensando en la gran ironía, eso me imagino y la miro fijamente a los ojos, al igual que ella, el comenzó a sentirse nervioso al verlo yo temblar, eso me daba a entender y ella se tornaba de un carmesí. Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando, el mostrándole hermosas policromías y fuegos de su destellante brillo, ella fascinándose jugando entre estas, de repente peleando ya que el le dijo plana y ella no lo pudo golpear con su libro favorito, se veía cuando el le cantaba y ella se emocionaba, cuando el tocaba el piano y ella escuchaba atenta, al igual que cuando bailaban, aunque ella no supiera bailar mucho. Haci se vieron pasar días, y tambien vi los momentos que paso junto a nosotras y cuando nos contaba de que se había enamorado... vaya... haci que el era el chico con el que se quería casar-

Pasó más el tiempo... segundo, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses... hasta ver algo que me impacto... y me recordó a una plática que tuvimos todas.

- te quieres casar conmigo –aquel chico fantasma le pregunto a mi amiga-

- ¡claro que si! –exclamo feliz, con lagrimas en los ojos y muy feliz, ella lo abrazo a su modo, no lo podía tocar tanto haci como sentirlo, pero aun haci sentía un escalofrió al sentirlo-

Ella salió de la casa feliz, y la vi correr a mi casa. Recuerdo ese día.

FlashBack

"Toc Toc Toc" se escuchaban los golpes a la puerta de la casa, todas las chicas estábamos reunidas en la sala haci que fui y abrí la puerta, vi ahí a Maka pero antes de poder saludar a mi amiga, esta salto a mi.

- ¡Soy la chicas más feliz de todas! –grito muy entusiasmada, las chicas se reunieron y preguntamos a que se debía su felicidad. – ¡Me casare! ¡Me casare con alguien a quien si amo mucho, y no me volverá a destrozar el corazón! –grito feliz, todas la abrazamos, lloramos, la felicitamos y le deseamos lo mejor.

Fin del FlashBack

Después de eso, recuerdo lo que sucedió al día siguiente, quedo marcado en mi vida. Y lo vi en las escenas en mi mente.

- ¡Déjenme!, no estoy loca, déjenme –gritaba Maka, yo estaba afuera gritando que no se la llevaran al igual que todos nuestros amigos, no podíamos hacer nada, la policía nos detenía y la gente del manicomio la llevaba a un auto-

- lo lamento Maka... es por tu bien... –decía el padre de Maka... Spirit... un viejo mujeriego-

- ¡Dejen a Maka! –Grito Kid, luchando contra los policías-

- ¡Déjala ir maldito viejo rabo verde! ¡Ella no esta loca! –Le gritaba Black Star, tambien luchando contra los policías-

- ¡Déjela Spirit! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Yo se que no esta loca! –Gritaba Chrona con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de ayudar a Maka-

- ¡Maldito Spirit! ¡Suéltala! –Gritaba Liz entre lágrimas, pataleando mientras un policía la detenía-

- ¡Por eso Maka te odia! ¡Nunca la dejas ser feliz! –gritaba Patty, mientras mordía a los policías e intentaba hacer unas llaves a otros-

- ¡Déjala ser libre Spirit! ¡Ella estaba muy feliz! –gritaba muy triste, enojada, quería rescatar a Maka-

- ¡Suéltala! –se escucho un grito, que a la vez me dio escalofríos, y vi a Maka gritar que la soltaran y trataba de zafarse y llegar a la casa vieja, ella alzaba su brazo hacia la casa, como queriendo ser ayudada, y cuando e fije bien estaba aquel chico tambien alzando su brazo, queriendo ayudarla, pero algo no lo dejaba salir, parecía estar atado a esa casa, como si fuera una maldición la que no lo dejaba salir para ayudarla-

- Cállense todos, ella es mi hija, y yo decido que hacer con ella, ella esta loca, enferma de la cabeza, haci que lo mejor es que vaya al manicomio para rehabilitarla-

- ¡Spirit! ¡Tú eres el loco! ¡Le estas cavando su propia tumba en ese lugar! –Grito Kid, el nos fulmino con la mirada y los hombres metieron a Maka dentro del auto con una camisa de fuerza-

- ¡Te odio Spirit! –Grito Maka entre lágrimas, y antes de ser metida al auto miro por última vez a la casa y a su amado-

Se vio el tiempo pasar, el fantasma cantando psicofonías de amor, pero tristes. Y veía a Maka bailar en su habitación blanca, con su camisa de fuerza, llorando, esperando el día en que se volvieran a ver.

...

Mire la casa de enfrente y voltee a la radio estando esta en la estación de música clásica, mi cara húmeda de sudor y lagrimas, todas estábamos quietas, en el mismo estado.

- ¿lo vieron? –Nos pregunto Chrona-

- si te refieres a Soul el fantasma y Maka... si... –respondió Patty, todas volvimos a ver a la ventana, vimos la figura espectral de Soul, aquel chico fantasma, junto a otra silueta, vestida de blanco, ambos bailando-

- ¡Maka! –gritamos entre lagrimas saliendo de la casa, topándonos con Black Star y Kid que estaban llegando, todos nos metimos en la casa, subiendo a un segundo piso, llegando a un ventanal, ahí vimos a dos espectros, nuestra amiga vestida de novia, y aquel chico con un traje de novio-

- Maka... –dijeron los chicos sin creérselo-

- hola chicos –nos hablo- el es Soul... mi ahora esposo –nos sonrió-

- mucho gusto a todos –el nos hablo cortésmente-

- Maka... Soul... sean felices –les dije-

- si... pasaron por mucho... es por lo menos lo que se merecen –dijo Liz-

- estamos felices por ustedes –dijo Chrona-

- ¡Maka! –se hecho a llorar Patty en los hombros de su hermana Liz-

- se feliz Maka –dijo Kid, comprendiendo la situación-

- se feliz planita –dijo Black Star arruinando el momento tan emotivo, haciendo a Maka enfurecerse, a Soul reír frenéticamente y a los demás reír... Maka se hecho a perseguir a Black Star por toda la casa, tomando cosas, aventándoselas, todos reímos, a pesar de ser un momento en el que deberíamos de llorar mucho-

- y... ¿podrán ir al cielo? –Pregunto Kid a Soul-

- cuando nos de el privilegio de abrirnos las puertas... supongo que si –nos dijo Soul, todos sonreímos y vimos aquella escena-

...

Fueron pasando días, les contamos la historia a los chicos, y seguimos visitando a Maka y a nuestro nuevo amigo Soul. Hasta que un día desaparecieron... entramos todos a la casa, a averiguar si aun estaban ahí... pero lo único que vimos en aquel espejo en que nuestra conoció a su esposo fue un mensaje.

"_Hemos sido aceptados, las puertas se nos han abierto al fin, nuestras almas podrán descansar en paz estando juntas y recuerden que para el amor no hay fronteras, por que los muertos si hablamos, pero tambien amamos, ese es un gran ejemplo, nuestro amor, que ahora será eterno. _

_Atentamente: Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn Evans"_

Ahora si... lloramos mucho, de tristeza y alegría, y prometimos en ese lugar volvernos a ver algún día, y que si amamos a alguien... no será hasta que la muerte nos separe... sino que nos amaremos eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>... emm... Tadan! owoU... jeje xD<strong>

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Espero que si! Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para esta genialosa canción que te dice que el amor es eterno, o ese por lo menos a sido el mensaje que me ha llegado a mi n_n ... aquí me despido, dejen Review con felicitaciones, algún insulto... ok no, no se aceptan insultos ya que luego me deprimo ._. ...pero algún tomate y cosas haci... u opiniones! xD ... y a ver que xD **

**bueno nos leemos en algún otro fic!**

**Ja-ne~! Cuídense mucho! n_n**

_¿Review...?_


End file.
